Wait, Because I'm Almost There
by Graceful Little Alice
Summary: This was a one shot made for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. I hope it doesn't depress you all too too much. But i must say, it is quite upsetting. Enjoy!


**AN: This is probably the saddest thing i have ever written! I hope you all like it...well, maybe like isn't the proper termonology here, but you catch my drift. R&R! This is written so that you don't find out who's POV this is in until the end. This was written for the challenge dealt out by IsabellaMarieCullen3214.**

**Enjoy! (or not...)**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

"I should've seen it coming." She whispered, a ghost of a sound that drifted silently into the wind. The girl stood by her family member, gazing forlornly at the pearl white headstone before them. A pair of familiar arms encircled her shoulders.

"It was unable to be prevented, dear." The deep masculine voice said.

"You can't comfort me! Don't you get it! I should have seen this! I should have known it would happen and more than anything I should have been able to stop it!" the girl screamed, collapsing to the floor in a heap of dry, convulsing sobs. Another pair of arms wrapped around her tiny frame, picking her up and placing her in someone else's lap. The arms that encircled her now were a totally new set, but familiar and comforting nonetheless.

"It's not your fault, dear. You can't blame yourself for this." The soft, feminine voice said, a trace of sorrow and a hint of pain lacing each delicate word. A large hand grasped her own, pulling her up into a tight bear hug, almost as if the person were trying to hold her tiny, utterly broken heart together from the outside.

"There was nothing you could have done." He whispered in a shaking voice.

"If anyone's to blame, it's that stupid _human_, Alice. Not you." A high pitched voice said. Small Alice Cullen slapped her sister, Rosalie Hale, good and hard across the face.

"No, it's not Bella's fault, Rosalie! It's mine! Completely and totally mine…" And again, Alice broke down in sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Bella whispered. The poor, brokenhearted pixie didn't even have the mental strength to reply to her.

"He tried to protect too many people at once, Alice. He didn't die in vain." Another male voice said in her ear. She turned around and buried her face into his shirt collar, crying as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, comforting her. 

"You've always known exactly what to say to get me to feel at least a little better, Edward." Alice mumbled. Carlisle's first words hadn't done anything, nor had the words Esme had added. Emmett's words were too shaky to bring any comfort to her breaking heart. Only Edward knew what to say to her. But even he couldn't bring back her beloved Jasper. That night that the Volturi had decided to show up had been the worst possible moment in time. Carlisle and Esme had left and gone hunting, and since the Volturi's planning was elusive enough to evade Alice's foresight, none of them had been prepared. It had been just after the battle against Victoria. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec had come to kill Bella, but none had succeeded. The battle had ended in a rough stalemate, but not without its casualties. The Volturi's had lost Felix that night. Emmett and Edward had made sure of that. But while Alice was trying to hold off Jane, and Rosalie was taking care of Alec, she heard the sound of shredding boulders. She remembered thinking to herself, 'oh God, don't let it be him', but her prayer was seconds too late. Jasper's head rolled across the floor and slammed into the wall. And while Demetri finished the job, Alec and Jane made sure that none of the other Cullens could help their fallen companion. That was when Jane, Alec and Demetri left, saying that they would return, and that they hoped that Jasper's death would be a reminder of who they were dealing with. And with a flourish of their too-expensive, useless cloaks, they were gone, leaving the house in shambles and wreckage. Now, less than a week later, his funeral was over. Everyone in Forks had come to see it, claiming to be in affiliation with Jasper in some string of connections. But that was hours ago. Every human, save one, had left. And right now, Alice envied Bella more than she had in the entire span of knowing her. Bella could do the one thing Alice wished she could do right now. Cry. She could let her pain and suffering run down her cheeks in a shower of saltwater. Poor Alice was given no such luxury. She stood, with some help from Edward, who'dsaid that it was time to leave. The rest of the family left, giving her a final moment of peace with her late beloved.

"Forgive me, my love." She said, begging for redemption for two things, one past, and one future. Little did her family know, she would soon be on a flight to Italy, prepared to take down the one who had taken away her last shred of humanity. She would take down Demetri Volturi, and then, she would let the rest take care of her, leading her to the only place she ever wanted to be: with Jasper. She had chanced a glance into her future earlier this morning and saw the outcome. It would go flawlessly.

_"Edward, tell everyone that I need to hunt. I'm not really up to heading home right now."_ She said through her mind, carefully leaving out the part where she would make a final detour to the airport and buy a one-way ticket to Italy. Once she was twenty miles away, she executed her plan.

"Wait for me, Jazz. Wait, because I'm almost there." She whispered in a fervent prayer. She would be meeting him soon. She would make sure of that.

* * *

**Now when I hear your name,**

**It's not the same.**

**No matter what they say,**

**I'm not okay.**

**Zero/Hawk Nelson**


End file.
